Strawberries
by Birdy21
Summary: There was so much more to Gale and Madge than anyone actually knew about. [Madge/Gale]


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is property of Suzanne Collins. I'm merely trying my hand at something new.**

**A/N: So despite the fact I have so many fics at the moment I still had to write this, I wrote most of it in the summer but I finally found the inspiration to continue it. It's a Madge/Gale fic, despite what everyone says, I still think it's canon. I think Madge Undersee was one of the characters that had so much to offer, unfortunately she didn't have that big of a part in the other books but I think what she did was crucial. Not to mention, exploring the relationship between Gale and Madge is something I'm looking forward to do. Anyhow, I hope you guys will like it and please review. They honestly are the motivation to update as often as you can.**

**1. REAPING**

"_You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope" –Suzanne Collins _

The strawberries were glaring at me as they lay in the bowl on the kitchen counter. As far as I was concerned strawberries had lost their touch when Gale made that remark. Even though I should have expected it from him, it didn't make it easier to hear it. But it was typical for him to lash out like that, particularly to me.

Gale Hawthorne wasn't known for his kindness, in fact, his rudeness, lack of attention at school, his harsh words and general dislike for people was common knowledge. However, I always presumed he couldn't be that bad since he was friends with Katniss Everdeen, the only person that sat with me during lunch and resembled the notion of "friend". But Katniss wasn't that different from Gale, the only difference was that Katniss actually liked me and Gale did not. As simple as that.

It bruised my ego just a tiny bit less knowing that it wasn't me that had caused Gale's immense dislike for me, just the situation I was in and the way it differed from his. Gale was from the Seam and I was the Mayor's daughter and according to him we were worlds apart.

You'd think as if I'm from the Capitol, the way he compared it. I know he thinks I have it easy in District 12 compared to him and I'm certainly not denying that it's not true. I know I don't have to doubt for a second whether there'd be food on the table tonight, he does. Money isn't really a problem either, for him it is. And I don't have to be scared whether the odds are on my side because I didn't have to put my name in more than once a year. Apparently Gale's name has been put forty-two times now.

Regardless of the odds though. Reaping day still frightened me and I may not show it appropriately and make Gale snap at me because of it. It's the one thing we have in common. The one thing that puts us in the same world for a day, which is more than I could ask for really. After all, it is true, we're not similar at all.

"Madge!" My father's voice rang from behind me. "Aren't you going to eat those?" His blue eyes swam with confusion. "You love strawberries." I sighed.

"Yeah." I murmured. "I love strawberries." I couldn't help but sound a bit bitter as I picked up a piece and popped it into my mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Like usual, the whole of District 12 was out at the town's square. The square that usually bustled with energy and even sometimes laughter, even though that laughter was tinged with resignation, was now filled with the annual dread that the Hunger Games brought with it. The silence as every child between the age of 12 to 18 was directed towards their rightful place on the square was deafening. I didn't even think anymore, I merely let myself be pushed towards where I was supposed to be and before I could even register it, everyone was standing in the perfect lines.

Naturally the place was crawling with peace makers and they weren't the usual lenient ones who we had here in District 12. These who had been sent from the Capital were harsher when it came to enforcing their laws than anyone else. Some of them even came about the house and since my father was the Mayor of District 12 I had no other choice but to accept it.

My hand automatically rose to pull at the loose strands of hair but I realised that I had pulled it back with a ribbon and I let my hand hover in the air for a while. I could feel it cramping up that had nothing to do with over-exercised muscles. No, this was the raw fear that was now creeping up on me, my skin felt clammy and I could feel my breath leave me temporarily. Why was I even terrified? The chances of me being reaped was slim to actual none, yet I couldn't help but actually be scared.

My eyes shifted to the other kids in my row and I saw that all the girls were either looking pale and grim or were already shedding tears, the tracks leave marks on their faces. Except for Katniss, there was a calmness she exuded. Something I obviously lacked, my feelings being on my sleeve. I inhaled sharply and turned my eyes to the other rows. My eyes met Gale's briefly and I could see the confusion on his face when he read my expression. I knew he couldn't care less about me, but in that brief second as our eyes met I couldn't help but fight the urge to hide. I didn't want him to see me like this, I felt exposed. In front of Gale Hawthorne. The one person that despised me the most for no reason I could take any blame for.

I pushed away the few strands of hair that had escaped and felt the sweat linger on my skin as I averted my eyes again. They dropped to the floor and I could make out the patterns on the ground as I heard the usual announcement of the Hunger Games. Even Effie Trinket's ridiculous outfit and Capitol accent couldn't hold my attention. Effie Trinket really out did herself this year though. Her bright pink hair and lively green outfit surely stood out. Suddenly the pin that was pinned to my dress felt heavy. I glanced at it; a mockingjay. I wanted to rip it off and throw it away, knowing that Gale hated the fact I was wearing it. I could picture his response in my head so clearly that even I was disgusted with it.

But I knew what it meant, what it upheld. Something my mother swore me not to tell and share with anyone. At least my mother didn't have to witness me ripping the pin from my dress and hide it in my hands as another reaping took place.

I'm not quite sure whether my mother would even survive another reaping.

"**Ladies first."** Effie's voice was loud and I jumped lightly as I was pulled out of my own misery. Her hand was swimming in the bowl as she pulled out a small piece of paper. A death sentence. How much damage a piece of paper could cause was astounding.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Please don't let it be someone I know. Please_.

"Primrose Everdeen." I gasped and my eyes snapped open. No, this couldn't be. Prim?! Little Prim? She was only twelve! It couldn't be.

I glanced at Katniss and I could see the sheer panic on her face as she watched Prim take careful steps towards the stage. Before I could even register Katniss had moved past the throng her voice coming out in panicked gasps. "Prim! Prim!"

I could see the peace keepers look at Katniss, knowing they would have to restrain her when suddenly. **"I volunteer!" Katniss gasped. "I volunteer as tribute."** The silence that followed was oppressive. It had never happened before and Effie's voice cuts through the tension as a knife.

"**Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, uhm." She trails off, unsure herself.**

Prim's hysterical screaming finally reaches my eardrums and I found myself looking at Katniss with despair. Katniss couldn't go. She just couldn't. Gale's tall form moved past the throng of people and he picked Prim up as he carried her towards Mrs. Everdeen. Our eyes met briefly and this time I couldn't deny the panic and horror it displayed. I resisted the urge to run. Where would I run to? My father was standing there on the stage looking incredibly uncomfortable because he knew that Katniss was one of the few girls I actually called a friend. Not to mention, she was always the one that brought me strawberries.

Nausea churned in my stomach like acid burning through skin. I felt dizzy and I wanted to sit. The girl standing next to me grabbed hold of my arm, her voice sounding like a bad wired radio, as if the volume was being turned down gradually. I inhaled and grabbed hold of her arm as I pulled myself up.

"Fine." I breathed out absently. "I'm fine." I glance at the stage and see Haymitch Abernathy being his usual self; drunk.

"**More than you!" he shouts pointing directly into a camera. Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? I'll never know because just as he's opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.**

And then it was time to choose the male counterpart of District 12. My eyes were searching the rows for Gale but I couldn't find him as Effie announced the second death of the day.

"**Peeta Mellark."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was pushing past the people with aggression, something I didn't quite express this violently. I could hear the exclamations and cries of indignation behind me but I didn't pay any attention to that. The pin was burning a hole in my hand and I had to get rid of it. My feet were leading me towards the Justice Building and I ascended the stairs with urgency.

"Madge, what are-" I ignored my father and quickly pushed past him. For some reason I didn't have to wait and I found myself being directed towards the room Katniss was put in. I open the door and quickly move towards her. I could see that I surprised her, hell I even surprised myself but it's her grey eyes and the confusion that is swimming in there that really hurts me.

She's my friend.

"**They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" **I hold out the pin expectantly.

"**Your pin?" **I notice that she wasn't expecting this.

"**Here I'll put it on your dress, all right?"** I didn't wait for an answer as I fastened the mockingjay on her dress. **"Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" **I ask her. The urgency is still there. **"Promise?"**

"**Yes."** Her voice sounds blank but I smile faintly and lean in to kiss her cheek before spinning on my heel and leaving the only friend I had. As I descended the stairs of the Justice Building I found myself colliding into a vast object. I reached out and grabbed hold of that person to keep myself from falling.

"Undersee?" Gale's voice was filled with contempt and I found myself burning with tears and shame.

"Shut up!" I muttered as I tried to walk past the Hawthorne boy. His hand reached out and grabbed hold of my arm and I finally looked into his eyes. I couldn't decipher anything.

"You went and saw Katniss?" His voice was hard, so different from what I was trying to find in his eyes. "Didn't you?" He shook my arm before I harshly pulled away.

"I don't owe you anything." I hissed and I turned around again, descending the last steps of the Justice Building, leaving Gale behind.

**A/N: How was it? As you notice, all the bold pieces are quotes directly from the Hunger Games book, I cannot take credit for that. Hence it's bold. So please review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
